This invention generally relates to a faucet handle assembly and specifically to a retainer for securing a handle to a faucet assembly.
Typically, a faucet includes a handle to actuate a stem disposed within a faucet housing. The stem rotates or lifts to make water flow between an inlet and an outlet. In some faucet assemblies, two handles are used in conjunction to allow the specific temperature of the water to be set. In such faucet assemblies, a first handle rotates a stem member within the faucet body between an on and an off position. A second handle mounted atop the first handle moves the stem assembly along a central axis to control the temperature. In operation of such a faucet, the top or second handle controls the temperature and is set and left in a desired position. The first handle rotates to controls fluid flow through an outlet. In this manner, the specific desired temperature of the water is maintained and does not require setting or adjustment for each use.
Typically, the known manner of attaching handles to actuate the faucet stem is by a screw in the top of the handle. Other methods include a set screw that is threaded within one of the handle assemblies to engage the stem member. Each of these methods of securing a faucet handle to the stem requires that the attachment screw engage the stem. It is desirable to hide or conceal the attachment screw for cosmetic purposes. For this reason, covers or other devices are used to conceal the screw. However, such covers often fail and over time fade and may come off revealing the screw.
Further, in one specific application using two handles, the temperature control handle raises and lowers or moves axially relative to the on-off handle during temperature adjustment. This is so because the stem member moves along the central axis in order to proportionally control the amount of water from each of the inlets. As appreciated, the space between the on-off handle and the temperature control handle is changed relative to the setting of the temperature control handle. In many cases, the desired setting for the temperature control handle will result in a substantial gap between the on-off handle and a temperature handle. It is desirable to eliminate this gap as it is unsightly and does not present a pleasing appearance to the faucet. Further, the appearance of a gap between the on-off handle and the temperature control handle can be interpreted as a quality flaw or may also be interpreted as an indication that the water is on by a consumer.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide and develop a means of attaching the temperature control handle to a faucet assembly that allows for the separate temperature adjustment while maintaining the relative position axially between the on-off handle and the temperature adjustment handle. Further, it is also desirable to develop a method of securing and attaching a faucet handle to a faucet assembly without the use of unsightly and esthetically unpleasing screw that is visible in the top of the handle.
This invention is a faucet assembly including a handle attachment configuration that attaches a second handle to a first handle without the use of threaded members directly engaging an actuation stem. The handle attachment configuration includes a retainer movable within corresponding grooves provided in the first and second handles between a centered release position and an off-centered secured position.
In one embodiment of the faucet assembly a on-off handle includes a first groove disposed about the inner surface of a bore. A second handle includes an extension portion that fits within the bore of the first handle. The second handle includes a second groove that is disposed about the outer surface of the extension and corresponds with the groove on the inner surface of the first handle. Disposed within the second groove on the second handle is a retainer. An o-ring is disposed between the retainer and the second handle. The o-ring biases the retainer toward a centered position in which the entire retainer is disposed within the first groove of the second handle.
The second handle is pushed into the bore of the first handle until the first and second grooves align. A set screw disposed within the first handle is then tightened to push the retainer out of the groove on the second handle and at least partially into a groove on the first handle. In this manner, the retainer is pushed off-center relative to the central axis of the faucet assembly such that a portion of the retainer is disposed within the groove on the first handle and the groove on the second handle. As appreciated, the retainer disposed within both grooves prevents the second handle from being removed from the first handle. This method of securing the second handle to the first handle does not include the use of any screw or any threaded member that meets the faucet stem.
The second handle includes a thread that corresponds to a splined piece attached to the faucet stem member. Rotation of the second handle about the central axis moves the stem member along the axis to provide for adjustment of fluid flow through each of two inlets. As appreciated, the inlets correspond to hot and cold water to provide a specific desired temperature setting. The temperature setting is set independent of on-off regulation of water through the outlet.
Accordingly, this invention secures a handle to actuate a stem assembly without threaded members on visible portions of the assembly and maintains the space between first and second handles regardless of the specific temperature setting.